The Voice from the Dark
by Alchemic Aurelius
Summary: After the deaths of Vayne's friend, his other self takes uses of this opportunity to completely take over. An alternate ending of what could have happened in Heart's Prison.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mana Khemia. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

As the finishing blow was dealt to the last living members of the workshop, Vayne was released from his other self's control and looked at the scene in shock. "Everyone's dead… All because of me…" He fell to his knees and stared at their bodies helplessly. "I never wanted anyone to be hurt, I just-"

"Wanted to be alone? They attacked you first Vayne, they wanted you dead. It would have been the perfect time for them really, say you died inside because of a monster and they all go on without you." He knelt in front of him and wiped away Vayne's tears. An insincere smile made it's way across his face as he . "You don't have to worry about them or anyone anymore, just let me take control and you can finally have peace."

Vayne pushed him away and stumbled back up. "No I can't, not knowing that not only did I kill dad but my friends too. Everyone, I'm so sorry…"

Frowning slightly, the other Vayne gestured to the dead bodies. "Vayne, do you honestly believe the still like you after what happened with Isolde? All humans are the same, they are spineless cowards who hide behind those stronger then they are. The teachers wanted you dead, are you really going to go back to them and face all the pain of having the blame out in you?" He chuckled lightly for a moment. "Then again it is all your fault isn't it?"

"N-No I-I…"

"It's your fault Theofratus is dead, because of you a woman lost her lover and families have lost their children. All because of you and you know it. Not to mention the fact none of your so called "friends" ever really liked you."

"N-No they were my friends and…" He was close to tears now.

"Vayne you're just kidding yourself, they never cared. They've always hated you from the beginning, you should have noticed but you pretended not to notice."

"P-Please just stop!" Vayne was holding the sides of his head and crying.

Sighing, he went over to the sobbing teen and hugged him. Rubbing his back, he cooed gently. "It's hard to accept the fact everything you knew was a lie. Just let it all go and forget about them, and everything…"

Vayne stiffened when the other wrapped his arms around him and trembled lightly. "I just have to forget?"

"Yes, just forget and let me handle it all. That way you never have to worry or be sad again…" He released Vayne from the hug and smiled widely. "Well?"

"I…" He looks over to his dead friends again and nodded. "Please make me forget…"

"Good." He returned himself to Vayne's mind and took control of him. It was rather easy since he was given the needed permission, but even if he didn't let him then he would have had to take over by force.

As he walked towards the exit, he turned to the dead bodies once more and sneered.

"And now for the rest of the school…"

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for not posting the next chapter of "A Second Chance" but I've been busy with real life things. It should be done and up by at least Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mana Khemia. Only the plot is my own.**

* * *

The staff watched the entrance of Heart's Prison closely, waiting for the students to return. As they began to wonder if they should go in, Vayne began walking out of the twisted realm. The Vice Principal let out a relieved sigh but then gasped at the demented smile on his face and the few blood splatters on his clothes. This was not the Vayne Aurelius she knew.

She stepped up to him, ignoring the cowering from the other teachers and staff, and crossed her arms. "Who are you and what happened to the other students?"

He tilted his head and pouted. "Aw, don't you recognize me? It's me, Vayne. As for what happened to the others, well do you want me to show you?" His grin returned once more.

With a wave of his hand, he materialized all the bodies of Vayne's friends outside of Heart's Prison. Everyone around gasped in shock the horrific scene. The silver haired teen turned to Zeppel and gestured to the corpses.

"They were a bit of a pain to deal with but as you can see here teacher, they're all dead. Every last one of them, Flay managed to say alive the longest but soon enough he was done for. Just like how you all will be~" With another wave of his hand he summoned a wave of his familiars in place of the bodies.

Seeing this had no peaceful ending, she turned to see the few students that managed to sneak into this area then faced her coworkers. "Protect the students!" Within moments the frightened staff got into battle positions and began their assault on the familiars surrounding what looks like Vayne.

As strong as they were, they were no match for the familiars. After a while their numbers dwindled to only 4 of them left. Zeppel was doing his best to stop Melanie's bleeding and Lorr was fending off some of the final familiars.

"Vayne" frowned and sighed. "Alright I've gotten bored of you now, time to end this." He smirked and gestured for all his familiars to self destruct once he walks away.

Humming a light tune, he continued his assault on the academy until finally the last student took their final breath. Presently he was sitting in front of the Wind Mana's shrine, ignoring the few weaker ones who were brave or stupid enough to come near him.

"I granted Vayne's wish, to disappear along with the school so I might as well enjoy this new freedom. Perhaps taking revenge on humans for the Mana experiments? Or maybe take over the and world start an evil empire? Decisions decisions…"

He stood up and began walking down the Wind's corridor. "Oh well, I'll just do as I please for now~"


End file.
